guessing games
by ghettos
Summary: She's supposed to be good at guessing games, but this is one answer she'll never get right. –– one-sided Austin/Ally; oneshot


**a/n** – first ever A&A fic :D I got hooked on the series a while back and it hasn't been exactly healthy for my schoolwork . . . but nevermind, since it got my creative juices flowing(: just a quick oneshot, review and tell me what you think, mmkay?

* * *

><p><em>guessing games<em>  
>by <strong>she crept up on me<strong>

* * *

><p>It just comes to him suddenly, one day whilst they're both seated at the piano, trying to figure out lyrics for his new song. She presses down firmly on the piano keys, striking a chord. ". . . it's about time you finally . . . " she trails off, looking at him to fill in the blanks. He just shrugs.<p>

"What's a synonym for understood?" she asks him.

"What's wrong with 'understood'?"

"Don't you think it sounds a bit . . . off? I mean, listen – " Ally raises her precious book to eye level, reading off the words she's written. " – 'it feels like my heart is being ripped in two, I could hold my silence until I'm blue, but it's about time you finally understood'? It just throws the entire verse off balance, Austin." She cocks her head, regarding him with a 'you-can't-be-serious' look.

He places his hands over her small, slender ones, and hits the same chord again. A strange tingling spreads through him, but he ignores it, trying to focus on the song lyrics, and starts to sing, "_But it's about time you finally_ . . . knew," he decides. Ally's eyes light up.

"That's brilliant, Austin!" she grabs her pen and jots it down quickly, then starts singing the entire verse from the start again. "_It feels like my heart is being ripped in two, I could hold my silence until I'm blue . . . _" Austin taps out the rhythm on the top of the piano as she sings, already composing drum scores, "_. . . but it's about time you finally knew – _"

"– that all along I've been in love with you," he finishes quietly, looking at her with earnest brown eyes. That's probably when he realizes that he's actually in love with her. But all she does is nod happily, not quite understanding the true meaning behind his words.

"That's perfect!" Ally starts scribbling once more. "Seriously, Austin, where do you get all these lyrics from? They're just fantastic!" she looks up at him, her eyes still shining. He feels like he's melting inside.

"Guess," he says, that strange tingling feeling spreading through him once more once he registers how close they actually are. Her expression shifts to thoughtful as she rests her elbow on the keys, propping up her face.

"You . . . secretly write love stories?"

He just raises his eyebrows, giving her a 'what-on-earth' expression. She flushes, and starts pondering her remaining options.

"You . . . read Shakespeare?"

This time, he doesn't even need to correct her, because she catches herself, muttering, "wait a minute . . . you can't read Shakespeare, you thought _Romeo and Juliet _was called _Ronald and Jessica. _Uh . . . you're secretly a romantic?"

"_What?_"

She just continues reeling off her guesses, each one more ludicrous than the next. He's not really paying attention, because the rest aren't really worth listening to anymore. _Why can't she just see it?_ She's supposed to be good at guessing games, but this is one answer she'll never get right.

"Uh . . . Ally?"

"Dallas!" she whirls around with a nervous smile already on her lips. There he is, the object of her affections, just standing there looking slightly disoriented as he glances around the store. "How can I help you – whoah!" In trying to stand up, her legs tangle with Austin's and she goes crashing over the back of the piano bench. Austin's eyes widen and he reaches to help, but _he's_ there first, helping her to her feet.

"You alright?"

There is utter adoration in her eyes as she answers, "yeah." Dallas smiles at her, and Ally smiles back slightly dreamily.

And Austin just turns away with a sick feeling in his stomach, because there's no need for guesses – she's definitely head over heels in love with _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>an** – You _might _be interested to know that I spend all my A&A watching sessions yelling at the screen for Austin and Ally to get together ^^; yes I'm obsessed. Thank you for reading, and please do **not** favourite or alert without reviewing(:

**edit 29/3** – a helpful reviewer informed me that this was rather similar to chasingafterstarlight's _the lights that stop me_, and I'm glad that this was pointed out because I could've been unintentionally plagiarizing. chasingafterstarlight [ or Mad ] has taken a look at this and she says that it isn't _that_ similar, but I would just like to say that _the lights that stop me _is a fantastic oneshot that everyone should read(: and I'm sorry if it seemed as though I copied it ^^;


End file.
